In conventional embedded motion control integrated circuits (ICs) and subsystems, data from connected sensors (thermal sensors, encoder inputs, motor windings, input/output sensors and others) is generally made available to a higher level control system. Oftentimes such a higher level control system consists of a microprocessor, microcontroller, PC, single board computer and the like. Generally such higher level controllers are in turn connected over a network (be it wired or wireless) to a central data collection and storage system. Typically, data from the embedded motion control ICs and subsystems is generated at a high frequency (sometimes at less than 1 ms intervals) and because there are a lot of data points associated with the motion control ICs and subsystems, this data traffic consumes significant network and storage resources.